


Чё те надо?!

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Series: ФБ Good Omens 2020: визуал G-T [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: «Ты скажи, ты скажи, че те надо, че те надо. Может дам, может дам че ты хошь».
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: ФБ Good Omens 2020: визуал G-T [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846981
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: визуал G-T





	Чё те надо?!




End file.
